codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Delta 4-7
Fearsome Might Hey Delta, I just added a couple sentances to your section, but I didn't put the line between them. I just wanted to keep the story flowing a little. I added the line at the end though, so that you or I can start again. -MerchantofDeath 00:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL, sorry about messing Spenders name up :P -MerchantofDeath 13:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind. I was just trying to have Thomas's group become overrun by enemies, and they would have to make a run for allied lines. -MerchantofDeath 22:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure -MerchantofDeath 22:07, December 21, 2010 (UTC) New roleplay idea. Hey Delta, I was think about making another roleplay (not yet, though) pertaining to Black Ops. It would be basicly be about a special forces team (I'm still thinking about it, maybe SOG or some other team) going into different countries, while fighting commies :) Does it sound like a good idea? MerchantofDeath Excuse my ignorance, but who/what is AMR? -MerchantofDeath 02:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I remember him. What happened to AMR? -MerchantofDeath 02:21, November 12, 2010 (UTC) He's still acive. Delta 4-7 02:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Roleplay name Hey Delta, I'm really having a creativity block here with names. I want a good name, but all I could think of is "Black Operations" and "Deniable Ops". Do mine sound good, or can you help me find a better name? -MerchantofDeath 18:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Delta, I forgot to add this to the thing, but can you tell me your character's rank, if he has one? -MerchantofDeath 02:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Added another parargraph -MerchantofDeath 00:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fanfic I think it would be better if we took an independent route, since Fan fics are over using NOVA-6. I was thinking about a Neutron Bomb (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neutron_bomb), but that's not a final idea. BTW, I'll be off for a couple days, so hold the fort while I'm gone :P. -MerchantofDeath 01:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Like, killing the goverment and/or establishing a soviet friendly leader, already planted in the united states? -MerchantofDeath 00:38, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, as long as we don't make the weapon a space laser :P -MerchantofDeath 00:47, November 22, 2010 (UTC) DAMMIT, why do the russians always have EMP's laying around? :D -MerchantofDeath 01:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I......don't know either. I got EMP, and then I added the part about saving the EMP's, because I wanted Elitemaster to have a little fun. I can change that part if you want. -MerchantofDeath 02:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we have to find more documents. "LANDON!!!! I need you to pick up that stack of papers, go through a jungle warzone, and file them in an hour!!!!" :P. No, all I meant was that we should rescue the POW's, and maybe piggyback on a tank or helicopter. -MerchantofDeath 02:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Do you like how the roleplay is going? Because, I wanted to, "somewhat", to keep it realistic. Now that the cuban's invaded Britain, I feel my original idea went completly off the track. -MerchantofDeath 21:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, plus I didn't really like the idea of the MOAB being in the 60's :( -MerchantofDeath 22:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I get that, but just writing MOAB for the sixties gives me the willies :P -MerchantofDeath 22:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just to switch to another topic, I posted in Urban Warfare. I renewed my interest in Modern warfare 2 fan fictions :P -MerchantofDeath 22:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Patriotism Nikolai? -MerchantofDeath 20:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I think it was just a coincidence :(. What chapter is the cargo plane part in WotH? Maybe I can add Nikolai into the story :P. -MerchantofDeath 20:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to wedge Nikolai in there. This means that I'm going to wedge the WoTH storyline slightly into this storyline. The characters will be there (not all), but not the events. BTW, I read through WoTH again, and I realized how much I sucked at writing again. I'm still improving though. -MerchantofDeath 20:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: 1980's roleplay LOL, what do you mean? -MerchantofDeath 01:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Shit, now I get it. I have just spoiled a perfectly good joke :( /A dragon appears in front of you, you lose -21 HP/ - MerchantofDeath 01:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ..........WTF? :P -MerchantofDeath 01:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) /slams head into table FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Should of known that :( -MerchantofDeath 02:04, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright, now listen I seriously wonder if you have an IQ higher than 90. Did you not read before posting? The "Russian" was my dude, Austin Dennis. If you had actually READ the thing, you would have known that Austin made it to the wreck before the CIA team, HE was the one who shot the russians, HE was the one who took the file, and HE was the one who took Landon hostage. He only took him hostage because he saw all of them dressed as KGB agents, and thought THEY were the russians. I already complained to Wunderwaffle, and he told me it was you. If you tell me it is him, I will go back to him. If he says again that it is you, I am going to MoD and telling him aout both of you. And yes, he approved of the thing that is now ruined. And did you not hear the "Russian" call the CIA team "Ruskies"? Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 02:09, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, my computer's fucked up so I'll just post this here: Bumblebee, I'm Sorry, but I didn't realize anything about your character until you spoke to Wunderwaffle about it. THAT's why I apologized for my mistake in writing the chapter, so if you want, I'll rewrite it with MoD's approval. I didn't assume that any of those subtle things were underlying hints, because, quite frankly, I hadn't read any of your plans for the roleplay beforehand, and I didn't take much time to read the chapter (I was in a hurry). Blame me if you must, but I 'll seek to rectify this in any way possible so you can enjoy the roleplay as well. With apologies, Delta 4-7 14:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I don't forgive you. Kidding. I have recently leard in Language Arts about tiny, seemingly useless hints that foreshadow a big revelation. Now you may think it is useless, but I used that to write the chapter. If you don't know about that, I don't blame you. I still, however, am confused on how you missed the part where the "Russian" calls Wilson and Landon "Ruskies". Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 17:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Delta, it's fine if you change the chapter -MerchantofDeath 01:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo Dawg What do you think of Kid SEAL and The Liberators? Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 19:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I originally was making another chapter, but I stopped due to a bad storyline. I may just give up on my part of the story, though others are still welcome to change it. I will now allow the Pacific one to be changed, as that was the one that I was writing. I need to go write another chapter in The Liberators, and I just finished writing another chapter of Kid SEAL, with a major twist. Also, when have my stories ever been ordinary? :) Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 20:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Kid SEAL I finished writing Kid SEAL. Help spread the word around this wiki and the COD wiki. (I'm trying to get attention, aren't I a bastard?) Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 22:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) No. Tell a few good people you know on the wiki. I've already told Seijana, MoD, Waffle, and Floody. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 01:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Your character in "The Hunt" Hello there, lad. As I've aleady told CAPace1, I'm addding the characters' appereances to the gallery, but, of course, i don't find any 100% accurate pics. In his . Tell me if any particular case, he gots 2 options, as you do now. Tell me if you like any of these appereances or if you have another pic, uploadd it and tell me about it. imagesCATDURL4.jpg|This one.... green_beret_project_delta_00.jpg|...this one... sf_in_afghanistan03.jpg|...this one... sf_iraq01.jpg|....or this one? Floody 16 own's you 04:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Screengrabs Easy. I set up an account on Call of duty.com, linked it to my online account. I go to a private match with game recording set ON, then I use the preset class editor to make the classes based on the characters. After that, I just pose, then take pics in theater mode. I then go to the black ops theater beta on COD.com and copy them to my computer. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 23:11, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Irony Woops, sorry about that. And no, I don't know about MS clipboard. -MerchantofDeath 00:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I guess, but do you think you can send me yours? - MerchantofDeath 01:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC) That was pretty good, Delta :). I wish I had that sooner though, because I pretty much ended the thing already :(. -MerchantofDeath 01:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) FF Idea I am going to be less active now (today is the last day of my break), and I have too many Ideas for FFs. So, I want to trust you with one. You are a capable writer. My idea is to make a fanfic on Operation Charbrydis (A Joint CIA-MI6 mission to detain or kill Mason, Hudson, and Weaver. It was seen in the intel file for redemption.). The teams are Mason-Hudson-Weaver (They are one group), the Joint MI6-CIA team, and Kristina, a Spetsnaz GRU agent (Also mentioned on the Charbrydis page on the COD wiki) and Weaver's niece, sent to detain Mason. I am far too bsy with MAC-V SOG and my nex FF that I am already planning, Kid SEAL 2. If you accept, then thank you. If you don't please recommend anyone else who can (They must have writing skills at least as good as yours.) Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 01:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, make the FF a personal one that you write alone. Also, the whole battle idea, if you ask me, would be MHW (Mason Hudson Weaver) and the CIA-MI6 team fighting in a slum-like area (They are in South Africa), while Kristina the Spetsnaz GRU (They should make that a spy-action movie. Who wouldn't want to watch a young russian woman plunging a knife through the back of a CIA guy? That would be awesome.) sneaks through the CIA-MI6 team and silently kills her enemies, to get to MHW. You, the writer, are in control of what exact actions happen, though. If you want everyone to get killed on either team, okay. If you want Kristina to kill Weaver, so be it. It's your choice. Anyway, You should allow signups for the CIA-MI6 group, and a vote on what weapons Kristina, Mason, Hudson, and Weaver use. My personal vote would be Kristina using a Kiparis Prototype and a Makarov, while Weaver has an AUG, Hudson and Mason have FAMASs, and they all have M1911s, too. However, that is my VOTE, and you do not have to use these exact weapons. And thank you. You can give yourself full credit for everything except coming up withh the idea, that goes to me. LOL Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 10:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) DELTA!!! I need characters for my new roleplay, PRONTO!!!!! :P I don't want to be alone when I fight the terrorists :'(.......... -MerchantofDeath 21:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) This is a picture of Jacob Dennis on a sniper mission. The Ghillie suit, the M110 SASS, and the desert setting show that this was before the Russo-american war. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 21:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Here, http://falloutfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Fanfiction_Wiki Just to warn you, the site has been having some problems with saving articles recently, so always save your stuff. -MerchantofDeath 21:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. -MerchantofDeath 00:14, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Insanity Do you remember talking about the worst things kids did at our schools? And I said that the worst that ever happened was a student calling the teacher a "fucking bitch"? (Yes, I remember this) Well, something WAY worse happened. Some 7th grader on our bus decides to get in an argument with another 7th grader. They're cussing eachother out. So the bus driver pulls over, gets up, and tells them to stop. The seecond one I mentioned sits down and decided to be quiet. But the other one refused to. Here are some of the things that were said. Bus Driver: 'You need to sit down and be quiet or I will write you up. '''7th Grade kid: '''You need to sit down and shut up! '''Bus Driver: '''Watch your mouth! '''7th grader: '''You need to watch YOUR mouth. '''Bus Driver: Sit down, and be quiet. NOW. ' '''7th grader: You need to sit your ass at the front of the bus up there, you motherfucking bitch. Bus Driver: I do not tolerate that kind of language! Sit down and be quiet! 7th grader: '''decides to be quiet, but refuses to sit down. '''Bus driver: the verge of screaming SIT DOWN NOW!!!!!!! '7th grader: 'sits down and immediately gets up again. Like, literally, he lowrs his butt and snaps up again the moment his butt touched the seat. Yeah. Insanity. I felt like I wanted to say that. He also pulled a 'Spiderman', where he called himself that as he jumped out of his seat, OVER me and my friend's seat, and landing in the seat in front of us. This was before we left the school. 13:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Delta Yeah, I planning to have the next Deniable Ops up after I finish an RP. I would have before, but i got a significant chunk of time cut off of computer time. I'm planning to finish off Fearsome Might, and then Cracked Glass. That way I'll have Deniable Ops 2 and Force mulitplier to deal with. -MerchantofDeath 21:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I've got an idea that you can type for the chapter. Their going up into the Jaari mountians (which are filled with pro-Jaari insurgents) and get a distress call from Floody's and CApace's characters (it;s on the blog). So, they try and rescue them but along the way the HUMVEE convoy get's ambushed. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!! -MerchantofDeath 20:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You better still be on here, braw. -MerchantofDeath 21:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sweet :P-MerchantofDeath 22:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) So, are the other guys still around? -MerchantofDeath 22:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) IM SORTOF BACK WITH A VENGENCE!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 01:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hrm...yes....um.....this was all of my doing! Not the text box though :P -MerchantofDeath 13:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Didn't place a call yet. MerchantofDeath will likely be the fastest to respond. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 20:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Delta You still alive? You haven't edited in a LOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGG time. -MerchantofDeath 01:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC)